Chuck Versus The Family
by micat
Summary: Julia est la cousine de chuck et bient a Los Angeles pour le mariage d'Ellie...elle cache un secret....CaseyOC ChuckSarah
1. Chapter 1

Ellie la soeur de Chuck allait bientot se mariée hé oui capitaine génial avait fait la grande demande et qui dit mariage dit famille.Chuck était enchanté par cette nouvelle autant que Sarah d'ailleur.Et qui dit aussi famille dit cousine...Chuck avait une cousine,il s'entendait très bien avec elle mais dison qu'elle était peste.Julia était son nom et elle était dison un peu rebelle et traitait pas avec les bonnes persones malgré qu'elle soit policiere.En tout cas il fallait que Chuck aille la cherché a l'aréoport avec Sarah.

Julia arriva dans l'aréoport et regarda partout pour voir si son cousin était la.la jeune femme au cheveux noir de jais soupira et s'assit sur un banc,puis elle le vit avec une jeune femme blonde et alla lui saut. dans les bras

-mon dieu que tu m'a manqué chuck...oulalala t'a pas changé

-merci...heu...Julia voici Sarah ma...petite amie

Julia se tourna vers la famesue Sarah et dit tout haut

-petite amie wouaaaa...et bien je te sohaite la bienvenue chez les bartowski,bon c'est pas que je veux vous quitté mais j'aimerais bien allé voir tout le monde

-heu...oui allez suis nous...tes parent vont venir?

-non le travail et tout le tralalala

Chuck regarda Sarah et soupira,ils montèrent dans la voiture

-et toi le travail?

-super...je suis maintenant chef de police de Washington et j'ai un nouveau poste mais ca je peux pas le dire...ca concerne la CIA et tout le tralala.moi espione j'en rigole dit elle en riant

Chuck et Sarah se regarderent surpris,puis Sarah parla

-tu crois accepté?

-bien sure,je suis assez bonne sur le terrain et j'ai même deja sauvé des otage en negociant contre les braqueurs,une vie d'action c'est ce que je voulais.dit la jeune femme en souriant

-génial ca doit etre genial d'etre agent de la CIA dit Sarah tout bas

rendu a la maison,Julia prit ses valises et alla les mettre dans la chambre d'ami,bon quoi faire maintenant.Julia sortit de l'appartement et vit la voiture d'Ellie,tiens elle pourrait la prendre et allé faire son tour au Buy more.C'est ce que Julia fit et elle démarra et partit vers le Buy More.rendu la elle ferma la voiture et mit l'alarme et se rendit dans le magasin a grand surface...elle vit Morgan et eut un sourire et s'approcha

-tiens salut toi ca va?

-JUlia? ah non pas toi!!! qu'est ce que tu fait ici

-Ellie ne te l'a pas dit? elle va se marié

-ah oui c'est vrai...oui elle l'a dit un soir dit-il l'air songeur

Julia éclata de rire et s'éloigna.La jeune femme avait quelques petit achats a faire.Elle se dirigea vers les appareil photo,le sien avait cassé lors d'un cambriolage.Julia en prit un et regarda la mémoire quand un homme s'approcha

-bonjour je peux vous aidé? dit une voix faussement sincèrent,La jeune femme se tourna et souria

-oui heu...je veux un appareil photo perfomant,bref votre meilleur appareil

l'homme semblait ne pas vraiment savoir mais il lui montra quelqu'un du doigt

-allez vois le petit la bas au comptoir Herd Nerd vous lui ressemblez un peu,alors...

-alors quoi? vous parlé de mon cousin la!!

-cousin??!!

-je suis Julia Bartowski cousine de Chuck Bartowski

-ho d'accord alors voila le plus perfomant dit-il en lui tendait une boite

-merci dit elle en allant payé

Julia paya et dit bonjour a son cousin qui était arrivée et sortit,mais entre-temp son téléphone sonna

-Julia a l'appareil

_- ici le directeur de la CIA,bonne nouvelle vous ête accepté _

-ah oui?? génial...je commence quand...je fait quoi?

_vous ête a Los Angeles en ce moment pour le mariage de votre cousine et vous savez l'histoire de l'intersect et tout_

- oui je le sait on m'en a informé

_-protegé votre cousin,mais ne lui dite rien,il y a deja deux agent sur le terrain un de la NSA et une de la CIA donc essayé de leur parlé,votre cousin est au courant de la CIA et NSA,et il fait des missoin en leur compagni mais ne lui en parlé pas_

**-**oui mais heu...monsieur? dit elle,bon il avait raccroché,et elle devait protegé son cousin tout en restant assez éloign.Julia monta dans sa voiture et démarra,partie en direction des appartements...Reendu a destination elle vit Ellie et alla la voir

-félicitation Ellie,hoo je suis si contente

-merci,tu a pris ma voiture?

-heu..oui je devais allé faire quelques comissions

-nous revennon Devon et moi et ce soir il y a une fête avec amis et famille,le mariage est dans deux jours tu sait?

-oui je le sait,j'ai ma robe et tout bon tu veux que je t'aide?

-oui merci dit Ellie en lui tendant deux paquets,les deux femme entrèerent et se mirent a la cuisine et au petite bouché pour le soir même.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi,Julia vit Chuck arrivée en compagni de Morgan,la fête commencait déja...Julia décida d'allé se changé pour mettre une petit robe de soie bleu ciel qui allait a merveille avec ses cheveux et ses yeux.La jeune femme sortit de la chambre et constata que plus de gens arrivait.elle se versa une coupe de champagne et félicita encore sa cousine et Devon.Puis elle s'approcha de Chuck

-hey j'aimerais savoir quelque chose dit moi le nom de l'homme la bas,il travaille avec toi au Buy More c'est lui qui m'a servit et tout

-ho heu..tu est sure,il est notre voisin et ami donc Ellie l'a invité

-oui je veux son nom.il est plutot beau,grand musclé

-okay okay,il s'appel John Casey et il vit tout près bon bien c'est le voisin

-d'accord dit elle regardant toujours John,bon moi je part a la chasse

-attention a toi,il peut être très...

-dangeureux dit Sarah en s'approchant,fait attention c'est un type pas commode

Sarah et Chuck aimait bien parlé de Casey de cet facon,ca l'es défoulait un peu,Mais Julia ne s'en souciais pas,trop occupé a s'approché de John

-bonsoir dit elle

il se retourna une coupe de vin rouge a la main

-j'espere que vous passez une belle soirée

-oui,nous nous somme vu aujourd'hui non?

-oui je cherchait l'appareil photo et vous m'avez insulté en parlant de mon cousin de cet manière

-je devrais être désolé?

-non dit elle avec un peu de froideur,il commencait vraiment a lui tapé sur les nerfs et vida son champagne sur lui

-je deteste les gens arrogant dit elle froidement,Julia s'éloigna et regarda John Fulminé,il allait faire un geste mais il se retint.Elle pouffa de rire et entra a l'intérieur cherché une autre coupe de champagne et parla avec quelques persone,vers la fin de la soirée tout le monde était partit et Julia était assise contre la fontaine regardant le ciel noir parsemé d'étoile,elle était seule et calme.

Quand elle allait rentré,elle vit trois silhouette sortit de l'allé des appartements et elles semblait vouloir se cahé,Julia fronca les sourcil et courut jusqu'a sa chambre sortit de ses bagages un pistolet qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle,Julia sortit de la pièce et monta dans la voiture d'Ellie et suivit la camionette noir,Julia fronca les sourcil en la voyant tourné dans une ruelle,la jeune femme débarqua de la voiture et prit le pistolet,mais en robe c'était pas évident.La jeune femme vit que la camionette s'était arrêté.Elle reconnut la place,ici vivait un des pire criminelle du monde et ce criminel voulait faire sauté la chaine de volcan pres de Los Angeles.Mais Julia le conaissait assez bien et déglutit.La jeune femme allait avancé quand elle avait la pointe d'un arme collé contre la tempe

-qui ête vous? dit la voix masculine

-heu...je veux de mal a persone...je... suis que de la CIA et je suis nouvelle donc je tiens a ma vie dit Julia apeuré

-Julia? s'écria Chuck en s'approchant de sa cousine,que fait tu ici?

-je vous ait suivit et j'ai recu la mission de te surveillé a cause d'un certain ordinateur dans ta tête

-tu est de la CIA? depuis quand

-depuis quelques jours a peine,le poste dont je te parlais je l'ai eu.et vous vous travaillez pour qui dit elle en voyant John et Sarah

-je travaille pour la CIA aussi mais ma couverture reste la petite amie de chuck dit Sarah sur ses garde

-la NSA m'a envoyé mais on ne nous avait pas dit qu'un autre agent allait se joindre a nous dit Casey en froncant les sourcils

-ouais moi on m'a rien dit non plus,si vous voulez des information sur cet homme que vous essayez de trouvé,il est mon ex petit ami et veut faire sauté une chaine de volcan dit Julia assez rapidement

-oui on le sait ca,il menace Chuck aussi depuis quelque temp il envoie des lettre dit Casey en rangeant son arme

La jeune femme regarda son cousin et soupira.elle vit quelqu'un sortir de l'appartement

-vite cachez vous murmura Sarah

Julia se retrouva collé contre John,elle frissona quend elle sentit son souffle sur sa nuque.quand l'homme fut partit,les autre ses relevèrent et montèrent dans la camionette noir pour rentré a la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux,trois jours après l'incident,Julia se leva et entendit dans l'appartement que tout le monde était agité,les famille était arrivée dans la soirée et maintenant tout le monde préparait Ellie.Quand la jeune femme sortit du lit on se tourna vers elle.Une expression de peur se lut sur son visage

-non pas ca non!!! je vous en pris

-voyons Julia nous devons te préparé,Ellie est prete et il ne reste qu'a enfilé la robe,allez viens ici nous allons te coiffé

Julia se fit tiré sur une chaise et on la coiffa et maquilla légèrement,tout le reste était superbe,on tendit une robe d'un beige pur moulante et le bas de la robe était très évasé et très long aussi.et sans manche,Julia la prit et alla l'enfilé

- tu est superbe Julia

-toi aussi Ellie,calme toi un peu d'accord? c'est ta journée et pas la notre

-oui merci j'ai hate dit Ellie tout excitée

Julia lui fit un sourire radieux et elles montèrent dans la limousine qui devait les amené a l'église,rendu la bas Julia débarqua devant Ellie et la cérémonie débuta tout le monde se leva et quand ce fut le temp des anneaux Chuck les chercha partout et Sarah lui tendit.

Après la cérémonie,Julia recu un appel

-Miss Bartowski,allez immédiatement a la chambre de votre cousin peut-être trouverez vous quelque chose dit une voix assez terrifiante,Julia raccrocha rapidement et semblait effrayé.Casey et Chuck avait vu Julia palir.

Elle vit un camoin noir non loin et y monta,ce fut quand elle partit que Casey courait après,bon c'était sa voiture mais on s'en foutait.Julia était habitué a ce genre de conduite folle,dieu seule sait comment elle avait fait de poursuite policièreet elle mettrait sa main au feu que l'homme qui avait parlé était son ex Percy.

a destination elle débarqua et courut a l'intérieur,tout était saccagé oh mon dieu si Ellie et Devon voyait ca.

Quand Julia revint a la salle de reception tout le monde était la et dansait en s'amusant.Julia tenait deux valise a la main et monta sur le stage.

-votre attention s'il vous plait,Ellie Devon je tiens a vous félicité et j'offre votre nuit de noce et votre avion par ce soir pour deux semaine dans les caraïbes.

Tout le monde applaudit et Devon s'approcha

-génial Julia vraiment génial.

-merci je l'offre car je vous le doit bien dit elle en souriant.

Julia alla cherché une bonne coupe de vin rouge et regarda les gens dansé et elle vit Casey au loin

-je dois parlé au chef et d'après moi c'est vous...donc j'ai recu un appel sur mon téléphone disant d'allé chez Chuck et rendu la bas tout était saccagé.

John la regarda sérieusement et se concentra sur ce qu'elle dit

-on devra protegé chuck 24 sur 24 si Ellie s'en va et Sarah part pour allé donné nos rapport au directeur.donc il faudra allez vous installé chez moi toi et Chuck

-quoi?? pourquoi!!

-tu est nouvelle et seule contre plusieurs maniaque ne t'aideront pas beaucoup.

Elle lui lanca un regard noir

-vous voulez dansé,pour me faire pardonné du verre de champagne

-je suis en mission de surveillance,je n'ai pas le temp dit il un sourire mauvais au lèvres

-et puis? Sarah aussi regardé elle s'amuse avec Chuck et moi aussi je m'amuse donc venez on va bien s'amusé dit elle en callant sa coupe et en prenant le bras de Casey qui grognait

Mais malheureusement ce fut un slow qui commenca,Julia regarda Casey gené et mit sa main sur son épaule et sentit une main venir la prendre par la taille et la rapproché de Casey,elle s'efforca de resté indifférente.surtout après une coupe de vin but cul-sec.Elle se laissa bercé par la musique et pour la première fois elle se sentit en sécurité,elle laissa tombé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme...en fait sur son torse car il était assez grand.elle ferma les yeux et se degagea quand la musique prit fin

-merci murmura t'elle

-si ca t'a fait plaisir dit il en s'éloignant

Julia resta la et hocha la tête pour se reveillé et regarda Ellie qui partait a l'aréoport avec son nouveau mari.Julia alla voir Chuck

-on doit allé s'installé chez Casey,l'appartement est saccagé et on t'a retrouvé,Sarah t'a surement pârlé sur son voyage donc on a pas la choix,surtout que j'ai éloigné ta soeur et son mari pour deux semaine le temp d'arrangé cet histoire

-quoi? non pourquoi chez Casey? on peut allé chez toi a Washington

-on doit resté ici Chuck,et c'est monsieur le Major qui l'a dit pas moi dit Julia en soupirant,bon tu viens on va cherché des vêtements et nos effet et on va chez Casey a coté

Julia monta dans la voiture nerd herd de Chuck et décida de conduire

-ca fait bizzare de se voir dans ses état la,on a veillit et tout

-oui tu a raison,tu te souvient quand on était chez nos grand parent quand on était jeune

-oui leur biscuit me manque beaucoup,et tu sait quoi on pourra continué de feté le mariage,j'ai amené deux bonne bouteille de champagne dit elle amusé,Julia se parka devant l'appartement et alla dans la maison et prit ses valises

-persones pour nous surveillé? on a pas d'autre choix que d'allé chez Casey?

-non désolé, bon on y va murmura t'elle

Julia cogna chez John et on ouvrit la porte

-entré dit il en se mettant sur le coté pour laissé passé le duo

-c'est pas que je vous aime pas mais j'ai grandement besoin d'un bain dit elle en laissant ses bagages près de la porte

julia se fit coulé un bian et trouva quelques chose pour le rendre moussant,la jeune femme s'y installa et pensa a tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement.Quand elle sortit plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre sauf un claquement de clavié.Julia sortit la tête de la porte et vit Casey tapé quelque chose a l'ordinateur.

-pourrait tu me donnée mes valises s'il te plait

John se leva et soupira...c'était ca avoir une femme a la maison.Il prit les bagages et tendit une valise a Julia.

-tiens

Julia la prit et referma la portes,elle sortit de sa valise un peignoir blanc qu'elle enfila malgré qu'elle soit nue.

Quand elle sortit elle vit Chuck dormir sur le canapé et se posa alors une question?

-heu...je dors ou?

-dans ma chambre sur le sol

-quoi? mais je n'ai rien...je ne peux pas...je

-j'ai un sac de couchage et oreillé dit il en la coupant sèche

Julia se renfroga et alla la chambre et John la suivit,il n'était vêtu que d'un peignoir.et cela paraissait.Il sortit un sac de couchage et un oreillé et les tendit a Julia

-voila...dors bien dit il en se couchant dans son lit.Julia se sentit insulté quand il se coucha,elle aurait voulut un bon lit confortable mais elle mit le sac par terre et se coucha dedans,avec le bruit que le sac faisait John grogna

-prend ma place mais ne bouge pas trop,je tiens a dormir dit il en se mettant sur le coté

Julia décida de gardé son peignoir et sentit sa tête tourné...elle avait trop bu de champagne.Bref elle se mit sous les couverture et profita du confort du lit pour pensé

-John chuchota t'elle,est ce que cette mission vous tien a coeur?

-pourquoi cet question?

-seulement savoir,j'ai aimé dansé dit elle gené

Julia se rapprocha sans trop vraiment le savoir

-si je fait ce dont j'ai envie vous allé me tué j'en suis sure murmura t'elle doucementy en tournant sa tête vers lui à

-quoi donc? dit il l'air faché

Julia le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa doucement,non il ne la tua pas mais réponda a son baisé qui semblait deséspérée

-j'avais envie de le faire depuis longtemp

Il ne parla pas continuant ses baisée et laissant voyagé ses main sur le corp de la jeune femme tout près de lui.Julia dénoua doucement le noeud du peignoir de John et laissa ses main voyagé sur le torse de l'homme l'embrassa passionément.elle sentit son peignoir moins serré,il était détachée.Le duo continua de s'embrassé et firent l'amour avec desespoir...


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin,Julia se réveilla et sentit une main sur son ventre,elle se tourna et regarda Casey dormir.Elle souria doucement et lui ota sa main doucement et se leva.La jeune femme enfila son peignoir et sortit de la chambre et vit Chuck et Morgan assis sur le canapé

-mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Morgan

-je ne voyais poas Chuck alors je suis venu vous voir,et sinon ca va?

-si Casey te voit ici il va tué chuck et me tué aussi.murmura avec empressement la jeune femme en entendant du bruit dans la chambre

Julia poussa Morgan vers la porte et regarda Casey sortir de la chambre

-bon matin,Casey dit elle un gros sourire au lèvre

John la regarda et alla dans la salle de bain

-on voit qu'Il est très joyeux le matin dit elle en se tournant vers son cousin,Chuck je dois te parlé...je heu...je ne peux plus te surveillé pas ca mais...je ne veux plus ce poste a la CIA je veux juste redevenir moi même.Je te le dit a toi car tu était mon premier boulot et j'ai confiance en toi

-mais tu est toi même Julia,ne fait pas ca quand tu était jeune tu revait d'être la bas.

-je sait mais...non je préfère être la chef policière de Washington

-non tu ne peux pas faire ca

-arrête d'accord? sa suffit dit elle en allant dans la chambre pour se changé.Elle entendi la porte ouvrir et elle se tourna vivement

-tu n'est pas obligé de te caché avec ce que nous avons fait

-je sait mais j'aime avoir mon intimité dit elle en se retournant,en passant je ne veux plus de ce poste de la CIA je vais gardé mon poste comme chef de police a Washington et redevenir normal.

Il la regarda et ota son peignoir pour se changé,Julia en profita pour répondre a son téléphone qui sonna.Elle palit a vu d'oeil et se changea rapidement

-je dois partir souffla t'elle

-attend non tu ne peux pas partir comme ca s'écria Casey

Julia n'écoutait pas une voiture arriva et elle y monta,un homme qui se trouvait a l'intérieur lui parla

-tu a bien fait Julia très bien fait,tout ca pour sauvé Chuck et son garde du corps de la NSA

-la ferme Percy,pas parce que je suis venu que je vais t'écoutée

-ho si dit il en sortant un long couteau pointu de sa botte,crois moi tu va écouté ma belle

Julia ferma les yeux et se remémora la nuit avec John.

-faire du mal a ceux que j'aime,tu ne pense qu'a ca ?

-et toi crois tu ne pas m'avoir fait de mal?

Elle ne répondit pas et regarda par la fenêtre,arrivée devant un veil entrepot,on la forca a débarqué pistolet dans le dos

-tu viens avec moi et tu nous dis ou est caché ton cousin et ton ami de la NSA,ho et la belle blonde avec ton cousin aussi

Julia s'en voulait d'avoir embarqué tout le monde dans une tel galère.La jeune femme envoya rapidement sur un sms quand les hommes avait le dos tourné et le rangea dans sa poche assez rapidement.

-amenez la dit Percy en désignant une chaise sur laquel l'attaché.

Chuck était au comptoir du Nerd Herd en train de parlé a un client quand son téléphone sonna,il regarda le message

-je dous vous laissé demandé a quelqu'un d'autre d'accord heu merci dit il en s'éloignant rapidement vers Casey

-Julia a un problème elle est dans un vieil entrepot avec Percy Sledge

Casey leva le regarda et oublia complètement le client a qui il parlait et sortit rapidement dehors suivit de chuck

-a tu eu les coordoné ?

-elle a parlé d'un entrepot dans le port

John monta dans sa voiture et débarra la porte a Chuck.puis ils partirent...

-Ma chère Julia tu m'a manqué tu sait mais maintenant rien ne pourra nous empeché de nous parlé et finir ce que nous avion a finir

-je ne te dois rien Percy,libère moi

-te liberée tu veux rire?? dit il en s'esclaffant

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard

-ho mais ne me regarde pas comme ca,si tes copain arrivent tu verra que la fête va bien commencé

Julia entendit du bruit et vit dans une fenêtre derrière Percy qu'il y avait quelqu'un...ou deux persone.C'était Chuck et John qui était la et ils semblait assez équipé pour venir la cherchée.Elle fit signe a John de laissé Chuck dans a voiture

-tu a vu.tu reste dans la voiture

-super mes 4 mot préféré

Casey ne répondit pas et partit vers l'avant de l'entrepot mais persone ne surveillait

-Alors Julia que va tu faire? tu va me dire tout les petite secrets ou je te torture jusqu'a ce que tu dise tout

-j'aimerais mieux mourir que de trahir ceux que j'aime

-hoo alors tu l'aime?

-oui répondit t'elle froidement en sachant de qui il parlait.

Chuck n'alla pas a la voiture décidant de resté devant la fenêtre pour voir qu'est ce qui se passait.Il entendit des cris et vit Percy sortit une arme et la pointée vers la porte de l'entrepot et tira.Chuck réalisa soudain que Casey était devant l'entrepot.

-NONNN!!!!!!!! s'écria la jeune femme qui paniquait...

suite a la prochaine loll

REVIEW MES AMIS:d


End file.
